


Cry it out

by KilluaZoldick



Category: Hunter X Hunter
Genre: Crying, Cuddles, Hurt/Comfort, M/M, Short One Shot
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-01
Updated: 2020-08-01
Packaged: 2021-03-06 07:54:59
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 468
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25639849
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/KilluaZoldick/pseuds/KilluaZoldick
Summary: Killua just needs to cry once in a while, and gon will always be there for him.
Relationships: Gon Freecs & Killua Zoldyck, Gon Freecs/Killua Zoldyck
Comments: 1
Kudos: 146





	Cry it out

Whenever killua wanted to cuddle, whenever he actually asked for it, whenever he asked permission, Gon knew he wasn’t feeling well. And today, it was one of those days. Killua didn’t feel very strongly sad emotions very often, and he surely never spoke about them, but when he did, it was like a dam overflowing.

“Gon, will you please hold me?” The words left killuas frowning mouth as he walked into their bedroom. Gon was located on the bed, looking at memes on his phone. [9:48]pm Gon put the phone away after looking at the time. 

He took one glance at killuas face and knew exactly what was going on in the poor boys mind. Regret, guilt and an all over anxiety was hinting in those oh so precious blue eyes. 

Gon patted the spot next to him on the bed, he watched as a faint light shined in killuas eyes. The white haired boy didn’t hesitate to join Gon on the bed, in fact, he almost ran. 

Killua scooped into Gons side and rested his fluffy head on Gons warm chest.

Tanned hands ran through white fluff and a sigh of relief left killuas parted lips. He leaned further into Gons hold and enjoyed every second of it as he felt the dam break Inside him. 

Wet spots was created on Gons white t-shirt. Gon kept silent, he knew that all killua needed was to cry it out. If he wanted to talk about it, he would have started talking.

Whimpers left killua. It was heartbreaking, but Gon knew the only thing he could do was be there for him. 

A few gasps for air, heavy breathing and muffled cries. For every minute that went by, it kept getting louder and louder and gon started to fear. 

Soft kisses was the only thing that came to mind, so he left them all over killuas forehead and on top of his head. The white hair tickled his face but if it wasn’t worth it. 

Killua moved so he was facing Gon, but his gaze was still turned down. He slammed his head into Gons chest, grabbing the soft fabric of his shirt and tightening enough for his knuckles to turn white.

Gon moved his hand onto killuas tense back. He rubbed circles on it with his fingers, trying to calm the crying boy. 

Killua let out a scream that sent a shiver down Gons spine. It was loud and heartbreaking, but it seemed to help. Killuas cries was low and almost fading Into the darkness of the night. 

It’s wasn’t until the whimpers turned Into light snores and pretty breathing that Gon realized, killua was asleep.

“I love you” he said, before pulling the blanket over both of them and drifting off to the quiet dreamland.

**Author's Note:**

> I wrote this at 3:30am because I refused to sleep.


End file.
